The Immunology and Inflammation Core was established in 2010 as a new component ofthe University of Washington's Diabetes Research Center with the goal of establishing a resource offering state-of-the-art flow cytometry services for the Center's affiliate investigators. To meet this need, the Core's specific aims are to: (1) Provide cost-effective state-of-the-art flow cytometry-related services to characterize and isolate (a) Tand B-lymphocytes and their subpopulations from blood of humans and mice; (b) T- and B-lymphocytes, and myeloid cell populations (macrophages, neutrophils, dendritic cells) from adipose tissue of humans and mice; (c) endothelial cells from several different mouse tissues; and (d) mouse islet endocrine cell populations; (2) Develop new flow cytometry-related techniques to meet affiliate investigators' needs, including development of custom monoclonal antibodies; (3) Provide expert training ih flow cytometry principals and techniques; and (4) Provide consultation in planning, performance, and troubleshooting of flow cytometry analyses. Little more than a year in existence, the core has already provided services to 24 affiliate investigators, which includes the isolation of mouse islet endothelial cells, the'isolation of lymphocytes from mice, and the characterization and isolation of adipose tissue leukcjcyte populations in both humans and mice. Thus, the Immunology and Inflammation Core facilitates and enhances the research of Diabetes Research Center affiliate investigators by providing expertise and state-of-the-art equipment to perform flow cytometry and related techniques that would not otherwise be available to them. RELEVANCE